Family changes
The Harper family gains a new member, Veronica Marcus; and Wanda Madison finds her real daughter....Jennifer VanPatterson Patten. Last time on Harpers Falls: *To Molly's chagrin, Veronica Marcus was adopted into the Harper Family and she became one of Michael's sisters. Molly Wianwright was throwing things in her cell. She had been stymied once again! Now that her hated enemy, Veronica Marcus was now called Veronica Harper! "DAMN IT!" she raged, "Veronica Marcus is NOW a Harper! I hate that!" Veronica, meanwhile, was dancing on air. Joanna grinned, "How does it feel to be a Harper?" "Wonderful," Veronica smiled, "I feel so much a part of my family!" "That is what it should well be like," Joanna grinned, "I still feel that way sometimes." "Your original last name was Niewoehner?" Veronica asked. "Yeah," Joanna said, "that was what I was known for most of my earlier years. Until I met up with my mother, then I shed the last name, Niewoehner." "That is good," Veronica said, "I hope I end up having that same good luck and fortune too." "I am sure you will," Joanna smiled, "let's go get something to eat, Aunt Veronica." Veronica smiled, "I like that," she said, "Aunt Veronica. I can get used to that." As they went out to lunch, Molly was throwing a temper tantrum, as she should have not been witness to such a damnable thing like she had seen. She glared as she saw Joanna and Veronica walking down Scituate Avenue to the Harpers Falls Cafe. "BURN IN HELL, YOU BOTH!" she screamed. She sunk down on her cot, and fell asleep, so she could dream her sick compunctions, without anyone interfering. Meanwhile, Veronica and Joanna enjoyed a wonderful lunch. Wanda Madison was their waitress; and her zany jokes kept the whole restaurant laughing. Delia Fisher had brought some coffee to Wanda, "I brought you your favorite," she said. "Thanks, darling," Wanda grinned, "I'll be over at the Beanery later on." Delia waved, "Can't wait to see you there," she said. Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten was eating lunch, "Hey, Jennie," Wanda said, "what are you eating?" "I kind of wonder," she said, "but it's good anyway." "Hey, question for you, Jennie," Wanda said, "when you were born, did you feel any connection with your mother?" Jennifer was thrown, "No," she admitted, "I never felt at ease with that woman. Helen VanPatterson-Patten had only two loves. Marriage and money." "Well," Wanda said, "I remember having a baby, and she was taken from me." "Oh no," Jennifer said, "whomever your daughter was, would have loved having you as a mother." "Well," Wanda said, "I think I did find her." Jennifer was astonished, "You mean?" she squeaked. "Yes," Wanda said, "you're not the daughter of Helen VanPatterson-Patten after all. You're my little Jennie-Wennie." Jennifer was shocked, but was very pleased. She bonded immediately with her mother. "Mom," she asked, "what had happened?" "All I know," Wanda said, "was that rotten Helen had stolen my baby from me. However, I went on, got a job as a nanny for the Harpers, then, wouldn't you know it, I had Eunice. Then she had her daughter. Life goes on, and now I have my own daughter with me again." The reunion was touching, and even Delia was pleased that her partner had found her mother. What will happen next? *How will Jennifer and Wanda bond? How will Eunice react to her new sister? *What will come to pass against Molly? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes